


Castiel-Fish Of The Ocean

by Snowfluff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfluff/pseuds/Snowfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean will never let Cas live this down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel-Fish Of The Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is?

Dean’s had some questionable ideas over the years, and honestly, he didn’t think this would be one of them. He thought it was a damn good idea, thought Cas would enjoy it. He wasn’t wrong. Dean had taken Cas to the beach, not in the middle of the day when people would be out and about but at night when they’d have it all to themselves, and _dammit,_ it wasn’t a date. He was entirely right though- Cas had toughly enjoyed playing in the sand in his underwear with Dean-that wasn’t actually as dirty as it sounded, they had taken their clothes off so as to not get them wet and or covered in sand. Dean couldn’t decide if this was one of the best ideas of his life or a ‘this isn’t going to end well’ idea like most the others after him and Cas waded into the cold ocean together. Cas had been thrilled, grinning wider then Dean though possible for the angel to make his face go, and honest to god giggling- an angel of the lord, giggling like a school girl every time a wave knocked him off his feet.

Dean thought it was adorable and made a mental note to bring Sam next time- there’s no way he’d believe him otherwise.

 They played in the water for about two hours- splashing and trying to dunk each other’s heads under like the children they apparently were. Then Dean announced they should get back. “Sam’s waiting for us back at the motel.” He had said “He’ll get worried if we’re gone too long.” He had tried to reason. Cas didn’t want to leave though, no- he wanted to stay and play in the water. “Go back without me.” The angel had said blankly before resuming his frolicking in the ocean. Twenty minutes later Dean was getting worried Cas might not want to leave at all. Cas still had no intention of letting Dean drag him back “Dean, I am an angel of the lord- you can’t physically _make_ me do anything I don’t want to do.” That was true- Dean couldn’t make him do anything and he was impressively stubborn when he wanted to be.

“Are you planning on leaving or are you just going to live in the water now?” Dean had meant it a joke. It was a joke. He honestly didn’t expect Cas to look at him like he just solved all their problems “Yes, Dean. I wish to live as a fish now.” Dean thought he was joking until he saw that determined look in the angels’ eye.

Fuck.

“wh- Cas- you can’t just- you can’t just decide to live as a fish! That’s not how it works!” but Cas had made up his mind. He was now no longer _Castiel- angel of the lord_. He was now _Castiel- fish of the ocean_.  This was it- this took the cake- nothing else could ever hope to baffle Dean as much as this. Ever. So evidently his angel was running off to be a fish. Dean couldn’t mentally handle this information.”…so you’ve just decided to be a fish now.” He said completely monotone. Cas nodded “Yes Dean. I wish to be with my people.” His people- _fish, the fish were his people_.  “Alright then… you do that... I’m going back- I’m going to bed. I can’t do this right now.” He said and started towards the impala. He partly expected Cas to follow him.

He didn’t.

Dean was in a daze when he got back- still trying desperately to comprehend what had happened. Sam looked at him expectantly when he opened the motel room door, waiting for an expiation or excuse for being gone so late- until he noticed Dean’s dazed expression and lack of an angel behind him- he wanted patiently for his big brother to focus long enough to tell him what had happened. He was fairly shocked when Dean blankly stated that “Cas is a fish now. He wanted to be with his people.” Well that was a new one, and he wasn’t sure if he could comprehend it. He kept waiting for the punchline that never came. “So Cas has decided to be a fish now…” it was more of a statement for himself then a question for Dean, but he answered it anyway. “Yep. He’s a fish now.” Dean stared into space for a few minutes “I’m going to bed now.” He announced and crawled into the crappy motel matters. Sam couldn’t agree more with the sentiment and crawled into his own bed a few moments later. Cas had showed up early the next morning, hair dripping and plastered to his forehead, face beet red as he tried to explain he no longer wished be a fish. Sam and Dean mocked him relentlessly - this was never getting dropped if they had anything to say about it. Cas would forever be reminded of the time he decided to run off and be a fish. All and all Dean would say it was one of his better ideas.


End file.
